Even Angels Fall
by Shilana
Summary: Set after the Stars Series. Seiya returns to Earth just for a moment to see Usagi after having some strange dreams, only to discover that some new enemies have appeared. Not only that but Galaxia seems to play a certain role.
1. Prologue

Even Angels Fall

By Jami

Author Notes: The story takes place after the Stars Series. While the story follows the manga plot, I have taken several elements from the anime and stuck it in just because I felt they worked best. If you have at least some knowledge of the anime and manga the story shouldn't be too hard to follow. 

As always, Sailor Moon and the characters involved are not copyrighted to me but they belong to the great and powerful Naoko Takeuchi. A couple characters were created for the sole purpose of this story, but they aren't as important, I just pretend they are. 

Prologue

She cringed as a woman's scream echoed through her mind, but when she looked nothing was there – nothing at all. Darkness filled the air, almost causing her to gasp for breath as if it was seeping into her lungs, suffocating her. She tried to run, but her legs were frozen. She tried to speak, but her mouth would not move. The darkness closed in; she felt like crying, but could really feel nothing at all. What was causing this? What happened? Why couldn't she remember? Did she do something wrong and this was some prison or hell she was locked in?

Questions were all that she had left, but even so, from the back of her mind drifted a slight sensation. Nothing was right; she wasn't supposed to be trapped within the darkness. She needed the light, but where was it? Why did it leave her? Her breaths became slow and shallow. She wasn't even sure if she was really breathing anymore. 

Suddenly an image appeared before her, she couldn't tell what it was; a twisted image with no real form.  It faded from view then came back in. For a moment she almost believed that it was trying to tell her something – trying to tell her that everything would be all right – that she was safe. She wanted to reach towards it, just for a moment to touch it, to get a grasp or feeling of what this being was. Maybe it had the answers to her questions. She tried with all her strength to move, to bring the heavy weight of her arm to the figure, but even as she was able to move an inch, it disappeared leaving her alone again. She desperately wanted it to return to her; at least she wasn't alone. In her mind she begged for it, pleaded for anything at all to be her salvation. The only response she received was more darkness crowding in her mind, blocking out almost everything.

She thought back to the figure.  Maybe it was an angel that she saw, she didn't know why but she was almost certain that's what it was. An angel would save her from the darkness. An angel would bring her back to the light. An angel would free her from this prison. The only problem was the angel had fallen.


	2. So It Begins

Seiya jerked awake, sweat clinging to his forehead as he brought a hand to rub his now-pounding head. He had the same dream again; it seemed to be haunting him lately when he should be enjoying himself.  After all he had returned all the way to Earth. Years had passed since the final showdown with Galaxia, Kinmoku was back to normal now, but it still seemed like he left a part of his soul here. A small part of him felt odd being in male form once more; he hadn't done this since Yaten, and Taiki and he were searching for their princess. A small smirk crossed his features, sometimes he almost enjoyed being this way. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in before he fell asleep. From the window of his apartment, he looked out at the city; this is where they had stayed when they were here as the Three Lights. He briefly considered making a "comeback" as a single singer. He could call himself "The Light," he mused for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted when he glanced at the time.

"Oi, I'm going to be late," he mumbled to himself before rushing to gather his things and running out the door. He was hoping to meet up with Usagi as she got out of school. He wanted to surprise her – to see that look on her face when she saw him. The mere thought brought warmth to his heart.

He went out of his way to avoid crowds of people.  He wasn't sure if anyone would notice him; he didn't really want to have lots of fans clinging to his leg or trying to undress him like the last time he was on Earth. When he reached the school he let out a small sigh; he was on time.  He only hoped that Usagi hadn't left early for any reason, though knowing her she probably had to stay after class for being late or something to that nature. He chuckled to himself; she was so full of life, so free. He loved every bit about her. He moved along the side of the building to wait in the shadows until she appeared. He would be out of view to most of the public but still able to see well enough while he waited for her to show.

Time seemed to pass slowly even though it was only minutes before she emerged. She was smiling happily and speaking to Minako and Ami, though he couldn't hear what they were saying from there. He watched as she spoke more and then waved as they parted their ways.  He thought that was slightly odd; didn't they usually walk home together? He brushed that aside for now and a grin replaced his stock emotions. When she stepped past where he was standing he moved forward behind her.

"Odango?" He spoke softly but still load enough for her to hear.

She stopped. "Mamo-chan?" She turned around expecting to see the tall man, but what she got was completely different. She stared for a few seconds before realization hit her. "SEIYA!" She called out before practically glomping him. He had to brace himself to keep from falling over from the force of her clinging. "When did you get here?! Why are you here?! It's so good to see you again! Are Taiki and Yaten with you also?" She bombarded him with questions, stopping only when another thought came to mind. She backed away and looked in his eyes. "Something didn't happen to Kakyuu did it? Is she all right?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Odango." He brought up both hands. She hadn't changed a bit, which was good; he didn't want her to. "Nothing has happened, I'm just.... on vacation." He smiled.  That was partly true. The Princess had given him permission to return to Earth for a small time. To be completely honest though, he was really here to see Usagi, to feel her light again. Just the sight of her made all the disturbing dreams he had before vanish from memory.

Her facial expression changed back to that of happiness. "Good! I wouldn't want anything to go bad again!" She smiled at him. "Oh, where are Yaten and Taiki? Didn't they come with you?"

"No... they are staying back on Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu. Maybe they'll come next time."

"Oh, I hope so. I would like to see everyone again, and so would the others. I know Ami especially misses Taiki, though she won't really admit it." She put up her finger to her face, pondering for a moment. "We'll have to get together and do something. Oooh, we could go get ice cream, they just opened up this new place and... now I'm hungry." She almost giggled and looked back to Seiya, who was just smiling at her.

"How about now?"

"What?" She blinked at him.

"Now, how about we do something now?" A small sweat drop clung to the side of his face.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. She hadn't seen him in so long; this was like having a reunion. She paused after a few moments and shook her head. "Wait.... we can't. I'm meeting Mamoru at the park. You are welcome to come though... I'm sure Mamoru won't mind..."she said reassuringly.

Seiya feigned a smile as he heard her words. Ah yes, Mamoru, her boyfriend, the one who was taking care of her. He always knew that they could never be together, but still a small part of him refused to admit to it. "No, no, you should be with him. We'll do something tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay. It was great seeing you again, Seiya-san! I better go before I'm late... again." She put a hand to the back of her head and laughed a bit. "You should say 'hi' to the others while you're here too. Bye!" She waved to him before running off.

He just watched her leave. He couldn't compete with Mamoru. They were practically destined to be and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe this was what his dreams meant the whole time. Then again, what did the fallen angel mean? He really needed to stop thinking about things; they were just confusing him more and more. Why did he even bother to come back? More importantly why couldn't he just get it through his thick skull that she would never be his? A long sigh escaped his lungs. He would just have to do something and get his mind onto something else.

A small music studio transformed into his salvation from the world when he stumbled upon it while wandering the streets of Juuban. The owner of it, an odd little man, was quite nice and allowed him to use it for a while. He even remembered the Three Lights and their music; the conversation seemed to lift Seiya's spirits even if it was only for a small while. So there he sat in a chair brushing his fingers gently against the strings of a guitar. He always enjoyed music; singing, playing, anything similar. The sounds carried such meaning and allowed him to be free. Maybe he hoped to gain a sort of understanding that only the music could provide. So far he found nothing, yet he still felt at ease.

_You are a fool, Seiya. A pathetic fool._

He snapped back to attention.  His mind was playing odd tricks on him again. He had lost himself in the music and wasn't even sure how long he had been sitting there. He was really stiff from being in the same position for so long, however. He reached down to rub his leg, letting the blood flow though it.

"Hey, are you all right?" The male voice took his attention from his sore muscles and over to the door, it was the owner of the studio – a short man with dark hair, rather old. Seiya could only hope that he wouldn't look like that when he was older. He smirked to himself.  Well, if he was on Kinmoku he would look like an old woman then.

"I'm fine, a lot has just been on my mind lately." Seiya set the guitar down beside the chair.

"Ah, I know that all too well.  You seem like a man whose life has been full of many things both good and bad."

Seiya looked at him oddly. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right, or so my wife would say." He smiled. "So, you do like music.  You are quite passionate about it I see."

"How can you tell?"

"I could hear it from the other room. Thin walls." He tapped on the surface of a nearby wall. "I should really sound proof this place one of these days." He smiled again. "Your notes drifted through the walls, the way they were played. Only someone who loved the music could do it that way. No one else could even come close, no matter how good they are at faking it."

Seiya sat back in the chair and regarded him. "You seem to know a lot."

"No, I just pretend." The man laughed. "But I do know a few things. You, my boy, are sad. I'm not sure why, but you are."

"It's that obvious?" 

"Not from just looking at you, but I could hear it in your music."

"I suppose so."

The man walked over, pulling over a chair with his steps. He sat down beside Seiya and, even while they were both seated, the former member of the Three Lights was still taller. "So, tell me, what's bothering you? It's a girl isn't it?"

Seiya almost fell out of his chair. Who was this guy? He knew far too much and it was starting to disturb him. "Well, um, in a sense, but not really." He mumbled his words, not sure of really what to say.

"If 'not really' a girl, then what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I've been having odd dreams, but I'm not sure what they mean." Seiya finally admitted, trying to avoid the whole girl subject. He didn't really want to talk about Usagi right now.

"Ahhh, dreams; visions into our inner souls. Some say that dreams are the way we can see pictures of the past and future."

"Really?"

"No, I just made that up."

Seiya let out a small laugh. "I do wish I knew what they meant."

"Well, what happens in them? Does the girl run away from you?"

"No, no! If it was only that simple, I could at least understand what that means." He sighed. "I see darkness, everywhere, and it's about to consume me, but then a figure appears. I know the figure is going to help me, but it's so hard to reach it. I can't seem to move."

"What kind of figure is it?"

"I think it's an angel. I don't know why, but that's just the feeling I've always had every time I have the dream."

"An angel, eh? That isn't so bad."

"But, I also feel like it's a fallen angel, a being I shouldn't go near." Seiya looked over at him. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"If I was a psychologist I would tell you that you are suffering from some sort of delusion and give you some over-priced medication, but since I'm not I'll tell you this – I don't know what this dream means and who your angel is, but I wouldn't give up. Something bad may happen, something horrible, but even if it does you'll always have a way out even if it doesn't seem like the way you should go.  Even if everything you've always known has told you to not go that way, remember to search to your heart and it'll give you the correct answer no matter what your mind or instincts tell you."

Seiya just sat there.  If he wasn't sure what to say before, he really wasn't sure now. He somehow believed what the man said.  Even if it was strange it still seemed to make sense. Maybe they were just both crazy, but he did give Seiya some sort of hope, something to hold onto for the time being. Things were starting to look up.

"With that, I'll leave you for now.  Turn off the lights when you're done." The man made a gesture as if tipping his hat, even though he wasn't even wearing one, and then turned and walked out.

Seiya was brought back to reality by the words. "Wait, I don't even know your name!" he called out, but the man had already left. How odd, he hadn't even remembered to ask his name, nor did the man ask for his. Strange beings these Earthlings were. He still didn't understand a lot about their cultures.

He settled back down in the chair. He wondered about Usagi. Was she still with Mamoru? Was she talking about him? At least thinking about him? He threw his arms up before smacking himself on the forehead. He was doing it again, thinking about her too. She was probably too busy with Mamoru to even remember that he was here. She loved Mamoru so much; Seiya knew that.  He refused to admit it, but he knew it nevertheless.  He should have just stayed on Kinmoku.   


	3. New Battles and Old Enemies

The next day didn't bring much more joy for the Starlight, it seemed like bad news was just following him everywhere. Here he was in the park with Usagi, probably the same park she went to with Mamoru; just the thought of that made him not want to be here in the first place. He tried not to show any dislike, of course.  He didn't want to upset her, though she didn't even seem to realize his feelings for her. He was between a rock and a hard place. To make things even worse, she went and asked him again why he was here on Earth.  He couldn't just come out and tell her that the sole purpose of his visit was to see her; no.  He couldn't do that, even if deep in his inner being that's all he wanted to do. He just sat there, unable to speak his true feelings, unable to share what he really felt. He seemed so alone, even though she still considered him a friend.  Life was so unfair. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Seiya-kun, I don't mean to sound rude or anything. I know you have nothing to do with it."

He blinked at her oddly. "Do with what?"

"You don't know? I thought..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I told Haruka you had nothing to do with Rei's visions! But you know how she is with men, even though you're ... not really a man." Usagi paused for a moment and scratched her head. "Anyway!"

If Seiya wasn't confused before, he sure was now. "Eh, Odango, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you!" She laughed. "Last night after I went out with Mamo-chan, Rei-chan contacted me. She said she's had an odd feeling the last few days and had a strange vision about some sort of force coming back. When Haruka found out that you were here, she instantly thought that you had something to do with it. I told her there is no way you could have. Nothing has been attacking the city or anything, so maybe Rei-chan just had a nightmare? She's usually not wrong though." Usagi sighed and looked down. "And here I was hoping that we would finally have a moment of peace. I guess peace will never last for long." She looked over at Seiya. "At least you're here now."

Seiya didn't know what to say. He could only smile. She thought of him as a friend; maybe he could accept that. At least if they couldn't be together, he could still love her from a distance. A beeping sound drew his attention away as Usagi pulled out a communicator.

"Monsters are attacking the downtown city..." The voice seemed to crackle a bit with static.  From what he could hear, it was Ami Mizuno on the other line.

"What?!" Usagi exclaimed. She hadn't even felt anything, nor did Seiya. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"There seems.... to... be... two groups of them." Ami's voice came through slightly clearer but still broken up. "One group is near our school.  The other, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru went to investigate. We don't know where they came from. Usagi, you'd better transform an--" Her voice suddenly cut off.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi smacked her hand against the communicator as if it would bring her friend back.

Seiya took the indicative and stood up, grabbing Usagi's arm as he did so. "Come on, we should hurry.  Your friends probably need help."

"Right." She nodded to him. "Let's go."

Getting to the fight was the easy part.  Once they got there, however, things seemed to be very strange. What they saw was Sailor Venus and Mars facing off against some cat-like creature, while Mercury and Jupiter attacked a human-like woman with purple wings. Sailor Star Fighter had never seen anything like them before. She stood in a fighting stance ready to protect Sailor Moon with her life if anything happened.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled as Mercury and she ran over to the two. "Star Fighter.. ?!" she gasped, finally noticing the Starlight. "I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, hehe, that's right, we forgot to tell you." Sailor Moon laughed nervously. "You were in that cooking class when I told the others."

"I see how much everyone loves me." Jupiter shook her head.

Sailor Star Fighter glanced over at Mercury, who was looking at the two creatures through her visor and pressing buttons on her mini computer. "What are those things?" He looked up just in time to see Venus and Mars jump out of the way of an attack as the two monsters double-teamed them.

Jupiter ran forward, bringing her arms above her head. "Jupiter...." Green energy surrounded her body for the briefest of moments as she powered up her attack. "Oak Evolution!" She released her gathered energy, which struck both creatures and sent them backwards a few feet, but they wouldn't be down for good.

Mercury pressed a few buttons in her computer. "I'm not sure. They seem to be energy-based and our attacks aren't having much of an effect on them. I'm still calculating all the variables; maybe I will find some answer."

"Foolish humans. We will destroy you." The two creatures said in unison.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Venus smirked and pointed a single finger their way. "Venus..."

Mars jumped forward and landed beside the blonde-girl. "Mars..."

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Flame Sniper!"

Both attacks joined together, flowing forward at great speed. They struck the cat-like creature with an enormous, force driving it back into the ground. Venus looked over at Sailor Moon and nodded to her in silent communication. The moon soldier knew exactly what this meant and pulled out her wand. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Therapy Kiss!" The pink energy gathered at the end of her weapon before lashing out at both of the villains. The human one leapt out of the way leaving her partner there to get struck. The cat creature screamed in pain as its body just disintegrated into nothing. Sailor Moon paused as if she wasn't expecting that result. She looked at the others to see if they were okay.

"We still have one left." Mars said, glancing around to see where the winged female went off to.

"I guess our moment of peace is really over." Sailor Moon said with a sad tone. She really hated fighting. She hated all the pain it caused, all the suffering.

"Sailor Moon." Star Fighter stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry.  No matter how bad it gets, how many enemies appear, we'll always be there for you."

"That's right!" Venus exclaimed. "Now we just have to find that other one."

Mercury was still so involved with her computer that she only looked up, with a shocked expression plastered on her face, after something appeared on the screen. She spun around. "Venus behind you!"

Sailor Venus turned just in time to get blasted with a bolt of purple energy. She called out and collapsed on the ground. The others ran to her aid and Sailor Moon knelt down beside her. "Venus! Venus! Wake up!" She shook her but got no response. "No.... you can't leave me... no.... get up... please."

Sailor Star Fighter moved in front to block the creature from getting any closer as Sailor Moon tried desperately to wake up her friend. "Who are you working for?"

The winged creature looked at her with a sadistic smirk on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know? Unlike the other, I won't blow away with your pathetic power."

Star Fighter clenched her fists. This being was just as egotistical as Galaxia; maybe slightly worse. "Either tell us who you work for, or I will be forced to destroy you."

"Ha! Come on then." The woman's wings extended. "Attack me. Show the power that you'll use to destroy me."

Her eyes narrowed and the Sailor Star Yell appeared in her hands. "Star Serious Laser!" She called out. The blue energy formed in front of her gathering into a large ball. She was certain her attack would at least make a dent, or she hoped at least.

The creature brought her hands together sending a purple wave of energy at the ball.  Both attacks seemed to clash together, neither gaining an advantage over the other. She laughed at the Starlight's attempt to overpower her. "So foolish you are. I will have fun destroying--" Her words were cut off when a band of yellow energy flew past Star Fighter, gathering with her own attack. Both energies seemed to meld together before completely engrossing the enemy's power, driving her back and striking her right in the chest. The energy grew brighter before ripping apart the winged creature's body, leaving nothing in its wake, save a few feathers.

"Wow, Fighter, you really showed her." Sailor Jupiter stepped up beside her.

"Yeah, your power really got stronger since you've been gone, what are they feeding you on Kinmoku?" Mars laughed.

"Ugh... did I miss the fight?" Venus' eyes fluttered open and she brought a hand to her now-throbbing head. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she hugged her friend tightly. "Gah! Sailor Moon! You're choking me! I'm okay, really!"

"You missed Sailor Star Fighter here kick some serious butt." Jupiter smirked a bit. Had she really not seen the other attack that joined with Star Fighter's?

"It wasn't completely me." Fighter finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Mars questioned.

"I picked up another figure on my computer, but I couldn't identify it." Mercury glanced around as if looking for someone. "I'm not sure where it went either."

"Could someone else have been helping us?" Sailor Moon finally let go of Venus and stood up.

"I honestly don't know." Star Fighter narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of a shadowed figure on top of a building. The figure seemed to realize it was being watched and jumped over the side. "I'll be back." She turned to run off in that direction.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out. "Where are you going?"

Star Fighter looked back over her shoulder. "Don't worry; I just need to check something out." She winked at her before taking to a run again.

The figure seemed to stay close enough for Star Fighter to catch up, but still have enough distance that it couldn't be identified. Fighter wondered if the figure was mocking her. She had the feeling that she knew who it was, but couldn't quite place it.  A crashing sound caused her to skid to a stop as she exited an alleyway. Her blue eyes scanned the area, but she couldn't see anything, not even the figure she was following. Another sound like something slamming against a wall made her head off to the left, she passed another alleyway, coming into a clearing to see Michiru, Sailor Neptune, lying on the ground. Sailor Uranus was standing not too far away, and Pluto and Saturn were behind her. Something strange lingered about Uranus. She seemed different, especially her eyes. They were dark, clouded even, and unusual even for her.

"Ha... ruka..." Neptune spoke, barely audible, her hand reaching forward slowly with all her effort.

"Neptune, be careful!" Star Fighter heard Pluto shout out.

".... die!" Uranus' voice echoed in a sinister way. She brought up her hand, aiming it towards the sky. "World Shaking!" Slamming her fist into the ground, her planetary energy sprung forth to send another attack at the fallen ocean soldier.

Star Fighter was about to move to do something, though she was still highly confused with what was going on and why Uranus was attacking her own people. Saturn beat her to the actions, however.  Running in between the two, she swung her glaive around, positioning it in front of her body. "Silence wall!" The invisible band of energy surrounded the two just before the attack dissipated, dissolving away into nothing.

Sailor Pluto went running over to the group, but just as she did, Uranus spun around, pulling out her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" The attack cut through the air, hitting the green-haired girl before she even had a chance to move.

"What's going on?" Fighter looked to Saturn, who seemed to be the only one still able to fight.

Saturn kept her gaze on Uranus, but glanced out of the corner of her eye at Fighter. "We were fighting various creatures not too far from here. We destroyed most of them, but one was able to break through and directly attacked Sailor Uranus. I'm not sure what happened, but I think it took over her body. We tried to reason with her, but it seems to be of no use. I may have no choice."

Before Fighter could ask what the girl meant by that, Saturn leapt into the air, her glaive raised above her head. "Silence Glaive Sur--" She didn't even have a chance to finish her attack. Uranus plowed into the soldier of death, sending her back to crash into the side of a building.

"Ha, only one left." She landed back on the ground, her eyes fixing on Star Fighter. She cracked the knuckles on both of her hands. "I will especially enjoy this."

Sailor Star Fighter narrowed her eyes. Of all the people on Earth she didn't really care for Haruka, Sailor Uranus, too much. The others were fine, but she had one too many clashes with this one for her liking. She took a step forward, and so did Uranus, but she came to a stop when a red rose struck the ground in front of her. They both looked to the side to see a man dressed in a tuxedo, standing upon a pole. 

He stood there, tall and proud, holding onto the side of his cape with one hand. "I will not let you harm the innocent, I wi--" His words were cut short when Uranus swung her sword down again releasing a wave of energy his way. The force of the attack caused him to fall, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"I always did hate those speeches. Now where were we?" Uranus glanced back at Star Fighter, a grin still plastered upon her lips.

The two ran towards each other, meeting with great speed and power. They fought hand to hand, each striking a blow here and there. Both seemed almost evenly matched at first, and then Uranus suddenly gained the upper hand. She dropped down low, swinging her legs around to knock the Starlight off her feet. The attack worked for a moment, but Fighter wasn't about to give up that easily and when the wind soldier ran towards her, she was able to quickly kick her away.

"You'll have to try better than that, Haruka."

"Oh, I will, I will." Another grin. "Space Turbulence!" 

The power sliced through the air even before the words finished rolling out of her throat. Her strength was doubled and Fighter didn't have any chance to react. The attack didn't hit her dead on, but it was enough to blast her back and disorient her for a moment. She shook her head, trying to clear it.  Her vision was fuzzy, and she barely made out Uranus' figure approaching her, but she felt it as the other soldier slammed her foot down on her midsection.

"Ready to die yet?"

"Never." Fighter spoke defiantly through gasping breaths.

"Suit yourself." Uranus grinned and raised her sword. She would end this now. She brought it down to strike against the Starlight's throat. She was out for blood. Fighter's eyes instinctively closed, ready for an impact that never came. She slowly opened them to see that another hand had blocked the impact of the sword. Again that familiar feeling crept upon her being. A part of her didn't really want to know who had just saved her, but another part did.

"It's a pity none of you have changed. You're all still pathetic as usual." The sound of the female voice put light to her suspicions.

"Galaxia..." Star Fighter spoke slowly.

"How observant of you," she spoke in response right before shoving Sailor Uranus to the ground. "Your powers may have been strengthened, but they are still no match for me." The golden queen seemed to ignore the Starlight for the time, as she just stepped over her to move towards the other soldier.

"We'll see about that." Uranus spat back before she was grabbed by the throat.

"Really?" Galaxia spoke with slight amusement to her voice. Black electricity expanded from her hands spreading all about the woman's body, causing her to release a blood-curdling scream.

Star Fighter leapt back on her feet. "What are you doing?!" Even if Sailor Uranus attacked her, she couldn't allow Galaxia of all people to do this. She went to move forward to stop the golden queen but was met with an invisible blast of energy from the queen's free hand. She wasn't harmed, but she did fall back to the ground. "You can't do that!"

"You say that even after being attacked. How interesting." Galaxia released her hold, dropping Uranus to the ground. From the fallen body a screeching sound emerged along with a figure made out of energy. "It can't move in an unconscious host." She answered before the Starlight could even ask any questions. The creature made a horrible sound and flew forward to take over the galaxy soldier's body this time. Galaxia made a sound as it hit her, but was somehow able to hold it off. "Not this time." Golden energy flew up her body and into the formless creature.

Fighter brought her hands to cover her eyes with the explosion that soon followed. When things cleared, the creature was gone. Just Galaxia remained. She had dropped down to one knee and seemed to be out of breath. Star Fighter couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. She was saved by one of her enemies, someone who destroyed her whole planet. The woman claimed to be the most powerful being out there, and yet seemed vulnerable right now. Ironic indeed.

"Stop looking at me that way." Fighter snapped back to reality with the spiteful-sounding voice. She hadn't realized that she had drifted off into some sort of trance. She wasn't really looking at Galaxia; it was more like she was off in space, even if it didn't' appear that way. She looked up to meet the armor-clad woman's crimson eyes. She looked back at Fighter with a gaze that could send shivers down the spines of the bravest of souls.

"I wasn't looking at you." Fighter responded as she rose back to her feet. Galaxia did the same and looked down at the fallen Haruka.

"They'll be fine in a few hours," was the only response as she turned to walk past Sailor Star Fighter, who grabbed her arm as she did so.

"Wait, what do you know about this?" Fighter glared at her. Galaxia knew something. Why else would she be here? She wasn't afraid to face her, even though just touching her was a death wish.

Galaxia looked down at her arm that was grabbed before sending a very evil glare by way of the Starlight, but Fighter didn't flinch and kept her hold. The whole situation seemed to bring some sort of twisted amusement to the golden queen's rather sadistic mind. A small smirk crept upon her lips and Fighter could only wonder what she was thinking. "You're rather brave, Starlight, but I would suggest that you choose your battles wisely."

Star Fighter remained emotionless, even though it was rather hard when face to face with Galaxia like this. "Look, you can threaten me all you want, but I know you know something about what's been happening. So you can either tell me, or kill me and get it over with."

The words that echoed from the lips of the Kinmoku soldier caused Galaxia to arch an eyebrow. She almost seemed to be at a loss for words or at least was taking her time deciding how to respond. "While killing you would bring great pleasure to me, there really isn't a point to it at the moment. Those creatures you fought... they are remnants of Chaos, what's left of her power before she was scattered in the Galaxy Cauldron."

"But... how...?"

"How the hell would I know?" Galaxia finally jerked her arm free of the grasp. "There is something on this planet making them stronger than before."

"Before?" Fighter's eyes narrowed. "You fought against them already? Are you the reason they're here? Did you cause all of this?"

"Stop asking so many stupid questions, Starlight, and think. Why would I destroy something I sent? Something that was about to kill you?"

"Why did you save me anyway? You helped me earlier didn't you, when I was fighting that winged creature?"

Galaxia remained silent; her eyes seemed to waver a bit as she looked back at her. She made an effort to avoid the original questions. "Like I did before, they are going after Sailor Soldiers, but they seem to be focusing their efforts on me.  Why, I don't know. It may have something to do with the connection I had with Chaos. From what I know they've gathered somewhere on this planet, but I haven't been able to locate where they are emerging from."

The obvious avoidance did not go unnoticed, but Fighter let it slide. "Why were they attacking the city then?"

"Stop asking so many questions. You're not that ignorant, I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

"You came to Earth shortly after I did, didn't you? Were you stalking me?" A grin flashed across Fighter's features.

"If I was, you'd be dead by now. Go back to Kinmoku, Starlight.  This isn't your battle, nor is it Sailor Moon's. Just be glad I haven't eliminated you both." The crimson eyes narrowed again before golden flames emerged from the ground swirling around her body.  In another instant she was gone.

"... Something is strange about her."


	4. Coming Together

Seiya sat at his desk, tapping a pencil against the cold surface of the wood. The other hand was propped under his chin. The movements of his fingers didn't even seem to register with his mind as he stared blankly out the window. Waves of odd creatures kept on appearing within the last few days. Some were extremely easy to defeat while others weren't. Thankfully they didn't run into any that were like the one that took hold of Haruka's body. Oddly enough she didn't remember anything after it had happened, and most of the fight itself was just a blur. Usagi was just glad that everyone was all right. For some reason Seiya left out the detail of his run-in with Galaxia; he wasn't sure why. After that day, she failed to make any more appearances during any of the fights. He had to wonder if she was even still on the planet, though she probably was.  Galaxia wasn't the type to just leave like that.

Then again, she wasn't the type to just up and vanish; she obviously had an easier time fighting the creatures, and even knew more information about them. Seiya had hoped to see her again; there were still many unanswered questions. He still felt a small resentment towards her; after all she did, even if it had been years ago. She still destroyed his people and tried to destroy him as well. Galaxia's personality didn't seem any different either. One would think that after it all she might have changed some.  There was something different about her; something strange, but he couldn't place what that was.

Seiya felt a little bad for keeping the others in the dark about the Golden Queen's appearance, but aside from giving Usagi more of a burden on her shoulders, he doubted it would do much to help the situation. So Seiya decided to take the job on for himself. Usagi – Sailor Moon had enough to worry about.  She went through so much already. He would find out the cause for the creatures, what was creating them and why. He already had a small hint from what Galaxia said; he would have to investigate even further, granted she hadn't lied to him.

His eyes drifted to the small wrist communicator sitting on the desk. Ami had given it to him earlier that day. She said it would be a good idea if they could all keep in contact with one another and this was an easy way to do so.  As if he had willed it to happen, the small device started making a beeping sound. Seiya blinked for a moment before reaching to pick it up; Ami was on the other side.

"Seiya-kun?"

"What's going on?"

"Luna and I have been processing some of the data we've gathered recently into one of our computers. We think we may have discovered a possible location of the enemy headquarters. Only days before you arrived on Earth, a club opened up in downtown Tokyo, called 'Club Konton.' We picked up some strange energy around there which leads us to believe that it may hold some involvement."

"So are you going to check the club out?"

"We are going to investigate it later tonight. I just thought you might like to know since this seems to involve you too now."

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I have some more studying to do, I'll keep you posted if we learn anything else. Bye!" Ami's image faded from view. Seiya closed the screen and set it back down on the table.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment before standing up. He would just have to see what's all involved with this place himself. His goal was to solve the mystery so that Usagi wouldn't have to worry about it. He knew he should work together with them, he supposed that a small part was still trying to prove his worth. He wasn't even sure about that.

Once he started on his travel to the club was when he discovered that it wasn't really a good idea. Several female fans of the Three Lights had found him, and when not glomping or trying to remove clothing, they bombarded him with random questions about the group and why they weren't making music anymore; if he was thinking of taking a solo career and if the group was ever going to get back together. He did his best to avoid the subject altogether and made a hasty retreat right into the club he was going to investigate. Blue eyes peered around the place. Even from the inside he couldn't see much of anything that looked out of the ordinary; it was the usual club scene. Several people were on the dance floor, moving to the beat played by some band he never saw before. He stepped in further, weaving slowly in and out through the crowd to go to a table near a corner where he could watch everything without being bothered. A figure out of the corner of his eye made him stop dead in his tracks, however.

Even without taking a good look he knew instantly who it was, though her back was to him. The long golden hair, which merged with a fiery red color once past her shoulders, was really hard not to see. His eyes narrowed slightly; why was she here? Had she been lying to him before? He wouldn't doubt it coming from her of all people, especially since this was on the list of suspects for the strange happenings as of late. He slowly approached, carefully shortening the distance between them. He only hoped that he could do so without her noticing. He took a place in the shadows where he could watch.

She seemed rather distraught at the moment. Her eyes seemed fixed on an empty glass in front of her as if she was willing it to fill up again. Certain sadness lingered in the air around her, but her expressionless features made even that difficult to detect. Seiya watched as the bartender approached, setting another full glass in front of her.

"This one's on the house." The bartender smiled to her. Galaxia made no response that she even heard him. "You know... you seem rather alone... did your boyfriend leave you?" He made a gesture to touch her hand, but he didn't even get close when she grabbed his head and slammed it on the tabletop.

"If you even think about touching me, I will rip off your hand and feed it to the dogs, and that will be the nicest thing I'll do to you."

Seiya sat in surprise, he had seen Galaxia do some horrible things, but never just lose it like that. He had to admit that the guy kind of deserved it, and was even a little surprised that Galaxia just threatened him instead of killing him instantly. The bartender made a muffled noise and another man approached from behind. From what he could tell, it was probably one of the bouncers.

"What's going on over here?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Galaxia smirked and turned around, releasing the grip on the bartender. Even though the man was quite larger than her, she showed no fear whatsoever.

"She tried to kill me!" He shouted and pointed towards her.

"I did nothing of the sort, but if you insist that I tried to kill you, I might as well."

"Oh boy." Seiya shook his head and quickly moved forward. Galaxia was already making a movement like she was going to lunge for the man at any second. He grabbed both of her arms and held them to her sides, receiving an odd look from her, which quickly turned into a glare. He laughed enviously, trying to ignore the evil look she was giving him. "Eh heh... I'm sorry about this... It seems that she's forgotten to take her medication again."

Galaxia looked like she was about to say something, but a cool female voice interrupted the group. "Is there a problem?" Everyone looked over to see a tall woman wearing a black, classy business suit. Her hair was a deep, dark blue, which perfectly matched her light sky blue eyes. Seiya found himself staring for a moment. "Oh, yes, I know you." She walked over to him and extended her hand. "You're Seiya Kou, correct? Member of the group, the Three Lights? I know your music quite well."

Seiya was still staring even after she spoke.  Part of her words brought him back to attention and he shook his head, clearing it for a moment. "Huh? Oh... Thank you. I'm glad people still recognize me." He took her hand and shook it; he practically forgot Galaxia was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, I know who you are, but I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gijino Shin." She smiled before looking over at Galaxia, who was giving her an equally evil glare. "And who is this, an acquaintance of yours?" Her eyes shifted between the two as she spoke.

"If you think for one minute that I'm with THAT, then you are mista—HEY!" Galaxia was unable to finish her sentence as she was dragged out of the club by the arm.

"We really have to be going, sorry about that! Maybe we can talk later?" Seiya nervously said as he continued to drag Galaxia out the door.

"Yes, please come back sometime! I would love to talk more about your music," Shin called out after.

The two weren't even a few feet out of the two when the Golden Queen sharply turned, using her quick reflexes to slam Seiya right into the side of the building. He made a small sound as she seemingly pinned him there. Her eyes were narrowed with a look of pure hate. "How DARE you?" She brought up her left hand and clenched it around his throat. "Just because I did not kill you before does not give you any right to treat me in such a way. I should snap your neck for even speaking to me, let alone your other actions."

Seiya struggled to breath through her grasp. Talking was made even more difficult from her grip, but he tried nonetheless. "You... w-would... ruined....it..."

"Ruined what? Your pathetic attempt at investigating this place?" She snapped back.

"How....?"

"Your conversation with Sailor Mercury. Do you think I would go without watching the events on this planet? I am fully aware of what's going on. They can't track us when we aren't transformed. They can only detect our power. The female you were gawking over was probably one of them. You are an idiot." She let go of his throat but still kept him pinned.

"What? Wait... you were watching me?"

She paused and just looked at him. Of all the questions he could have asked, he chose that one. "Only when I thought you might be of use, which obviously proved to be a mistake."

"Why were you just sitting there?"

"We each have our different ways of going about our actions."

Seiya thought back to Galaxia's purge of the galaxy. "Obviously, especially when it comes to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to me?"

"You declare yourself to be so high and mighty.  Can't you figure it out yourself? Has the golden queen finally been stumped?"

Black electric energy began to crackle around her hands as her anger rose to even greater heights. Seiya was really playing with fire and had to be careful if he wanted to live another night. She was on the verge of killing or destroying things, and right now he didn't want to be one of them. He considered saying something else to distract her, get her away from the death thoughts she was probably considering right now. He held his ground though, not showing any fear towards her at all. "I thought you said they could track your power? Isn't that a bad idea then?" He spoke boldly, meaning her small display that was meant as an obvious threat towards him.

The energy dissipated. She had listened to him? "You honestly believe you have me figured out, don't you?" Her voice wasn't so full of rage, but it still held a coldness to it.

"What's to know? You believe you are the most powerful being in the galaxy and want to control life and death. I won't doubt that you are powerful.  In fact, I've seen your power, but you don't want anything to match you, which is why you went after perhaps the only light in this galaxy. You called us cowards.  Did you ever stop to think that you are exactly what you hate? You're the one who ran from who you are and wanted to be something else. Why are you here, Galaxia? So remnants of Chaos still exist.  Leave it for the real soldiers of this galaxy to take care of. You didn't need any of us; well we don't need you. Go back to your home planet, where you belong."

Galaxia was silent. He either hit a nerve or she was going to kill him at any instant. 

"What's the matter? Can't stand to hear the truth?" He pushed his luck by continuing.

"Starlight, you have no idea where you're going. Do you want to see where I come from?"

"Why would I?"

"You seem to know quite a bit about me. It seemed only fitting." He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Before he could answer, rings of gold flew up from the ground surrounding both of them. He wasn't sure what had happened at first, until a few moments later the surroundings cleared and he found himself standing on a rooftop of a large building. Galaxia was standing with her back towards him, not too far away.

"You originally lived on top of a building?" He arched an eyebrow.

She didn't even bother to turn around. "Don't be so ignorant." 

He saw her lift a single hand, there was a bright flash of light. He brought up has arms to cover his eyes. When the light was gone he lowered them to find that he was no longer on the building, or at least he didn't think he was. In fact, he couldn't tell if he was even still on Earth. Galaxia was still standing the same distance away, but all around her and him was nothing but sand and barren rock.  It was like they were placed in some sort of desert. "Where?" His gaze snapped back to Galaxia. "What did you do?!"

She still didn't turn around. "Relax, you're still on Earth. This is an illusion of sorts."

"What do you mean 'of sorts' ?"

"It's a memory.... a distant memory."

"Of what?"

"My planet."

Seiya didn't say anything more; he just looked around again. For an illusion, everything certainly seemed real enough. He brought up a hand to block his face when the wind picked up, blowing sand everywhere. Galaxia didn't seem to flinch at all. Perhaps it was all just an illusion and his mind was just playing tricks on him. He started to walk forward a few steps. He was still amazed at how real everything seemed.

"I wouldn't go too far. While everything you see might not be real, your body is still moving. You may end up falling off the edge."

For some reason, from the sound of her voice, he almost thought that she wanted him to fall off. He shook his head and made a face at her from behind, then stopped when he wondered if she could see him do it. She made no indication that she could, but he could never tell what was going on in her twisted mind. A sound behind a rock structure caught his attention. He saw Galaxia fidget slightly when she heard it too. He eyed her for a moment before continuing over to the boulder, carefully of course. He peeked around the side to see a little girl sitting directly behind it, in an obvious attempt to get away from the harsh winds. She looked so alone as she sat there, practically curled up. His eyes grew wide with a realization and he stood back up straight, his gaze landing back on Galaxia. He walked over to her, but soon stopped, still keeping a distance between them.

"You grew up alone, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you had me figured out?"

"I didn't know...."

"Save it, I don't need your pity, your sympathy. I don't consider this planet my home." She turned to face him; as soon as she did the illusion disappeared. "That planet is just a distant memory. It wasn't worth my power." She approached him slowly. "I did find a planet that was worthy of my power, but even that was taken away from me!"

"Is that why you hate Sailor Moon so much?"

Her eyes were fixed on him. "She is undeserving of her power, but I do not hate her. Not anymore."

"You still can't accept that she is a greater light than you, yet you still hold some contempt for her? Why?"

"It isn't fair."

Her statement surprised Seiya.  He had heard some blunt statements from her, but never one that didn't sound like it was well thought out.

"Life isn't fair. I thought you of all people would know that."

"Ha, you think you know everything, don't you Starlight? I've been to every planet in this galaxy, each worthless."

"That's why you wanted the galaxy cauldron? What were you searching for?"

"I already told you."

"No." He dared to walk closer. "What were you really looking for? A home? Some place to accept you? It couldn't be as simple as 'I wanted a place that was as powerful as I was.' Nothing is ever that simple."

He thought for sure she would snap that time, but she didn't. "I don't know."

"What happened back at the cauldron, Galaxia?"

"Do you want the simple version? Chaos betrayed me, Sailor Moon saved my life, and then I died. There, now you know everything.  Happy?"

He just stared at her. She stared back, then shook her head and vanished in a flash of light. He didn't know what to say. He also didn't know how to get down from the building.


	5. Revelations

The next day, Seiya couldn't help but to dwell back to the really strange encounter he had with Galaxia.  The only good thing was that it kept him from thinking about Usagi so much.  He still did, just not as often. When he met up with her later that day, she told him about what happened at the club when they went, which was to put it one way, nothing. Ami was still convinced that the club had something to do with the recent monster attacks, but they had no way to prove it and even after sneaking into the place, they couldn't locate anything at all. The only aspect they found unusual was the bartender talking about some strange woman who tried to kill him earlier that day. Seiya told her what happened when he went as well; of course, he failed to mention the run-in with Galaxia. He hated himself for not telling her too; it was almost like he was lying. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't really lying, just not telling everything, but even that didn't seem right.

He was on the way back to the club when there were several more attacks. The increased power of the monsters, combined with the groups scattered in different locations, made them difficult to defeat this time. Even as Sailor Star Fighter, her powers seemed to be of very little effect on some of the creatures. They had to split up into pairs, there were so many attacks. She was luckily able to go with Sailor Moon, much to the dismay of a certain wind soldier. During one of the fights she spotted the club owner, Shin, not too far away. Now, if Galaxia was right and she was involved, that could have been a major clue, but still she didn't want to believe that such a beautiful woman could be the cause of so much trouble. 

Sailor Star Fighter took her attention away from the woman, back to the battle on hand, which they were gaining a major advantage over. The teamwork with Sailor Moon was surprisingly working out, and the monster seemed to know it too. The creature turned to run, a portal appearing in front of it.

"I don't think so," Fighter spoke to herself and ran after the creature, jumping through the portal as well. She thought she heard Sailor Moon yell something, but she couldn't tell what.

Fighter landed on some hard, cold flooring, where she rolled on her side before coming to a stop. For some reason she had a hard time clearing her head as she started to get to her feet. A laugh echoed all around her making things even worse; it wasn't until a few moments later that she was actually able to focus. Shin stepped out of the shadows, wearing the same suit she saw her in before.  Fighter guessed that not all "bad guys" wore strange outfits.

"So, Galaxia was right."

Shin smirked. "Galaxia is a naïve fool."

"I take it you don't like her?"

"You shouldn't either; I know what happened to your people. You should actually be thankful that I'm taking her out of your hair." She gestured her hand towards a revolving wall.  The wall moved, revealing the fallen form of the golden queen.

"She already died once for her crimes."

"Ah yes, but you know if she had the chance she would do it all over again." Shin started walking forward, narrowing the distance between Star Fighter and herself.

"I don't know that, and neither do you. Why are you doing this anyway? Was Galaxia right about you being parts of Chaos that were left over?"

"In a way, I suppose. We feed on your power... so rich... we can't get enough of it."

"You're even crazier than her." Fighter took a step back.

"Well, she's of no concern anymore anyway."

".... What did you do?" Star Fighter wasn't sure why she actually even cared, but she thought back to what Galaxia showed her.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Shin let out an evil laugh right before leaping on Star Fighter, tackling her to the ground. "And then the rest of the people... So much power... so much tasty power."

"You're... insane..." Fighter struggled to push her off.

"Maybe, but I'm in a better position than you are." She grinned. "I always did like when they let me stay on top." 

She leaned down like she was going to kiss her, but Fighter felt a pain in her chest.  She refused to cry out, even as her power was being stolen away. Everything was about to go black when some force flung Shin off of her. She looked up to see Galaxia standing up with her arm outstretched.

"Never... under... estimate me." Her words were slow, but still spoken with strength. "You... shouldn't have come here... starlight..."

Fighter couldn't help but to smile. "You know I couldn't let you fight this alone and take all the credit." She thought she saw Galaxia crack a smile at the comment, but that might have been just her imagination.

Galaxia moved over to where Star Fighter was, but soon dropped to the floor after reaching the spot. She was obviously drained; moving seemed to even take great effort. ".... on her chest.... there is a crystal... it's holding her powe--" Her words faded as she collapsed fully on the ground.

Star Fighter looked up to see Shin moving towards her again.

"That wasn't very nice, Galaxia. I may have to teach you another lesson."

Fighter narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you try me first?"

"Oooh, who would have thought that you would stick up for her." Shin smirked. "Very well." She turned to see Fighter pointing a finger at her. "What's this? Don't you know it's rude to point?"

Star Fighter smirked, but didn't answer her statement with any response other than, "Star Serious Laser!" The attack grew around her hand before exploding forward to hit Shin at a very close range. The woman screamed and grabbed her chest. The area around them seemed to twist and distort with her destruction. Fighter almost thought she was going to meet her own end; ironic, in a way, if she and Galaxia were to die together. The place around her fell away to reveal a normal-looking building. She blinked a few times and stood up to see Usagi running towards her.  Yaten and Taiki were close behind.

"Seiya!" Usagi called out.

"What are you two doing here?" Fighter asked the two she wasn't expecting to see.

"Hmph, you could show a little gratitude. The Princess made us come and make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." Yaten folded his arms across his chest.

"We came to help," Taiki answered. "But..." He looked around. "You seem to have taken care of the situation."

"Well it wasn't just me..." She looked down to see that Galaxia was gone. "What?! Where'd she go?!"

"Who?" Yaten looked at her oddly.

"Eh, nothing." Fighter shook her head.

"You seem to be acting strange." Taiki stated.

"You have no idea." Star Fighter glanced up at the sky. She could have sworn she saw a shooting star, even in the daylight, but her eyes might have been playing tricks on her.


End file.
